maniaron_homebrewfandomcom-20200216-history
Kesserarm
Kesserarm Lawful Evil Small City (Central) Corruption +6; Crime -1; Economy +2; Law +4; Lore +2; Society -1 Qualities Academic, Racially Intolerant (Dwarf), Tourist Attraction, Wealth Disparity Danger 5 Government Overlord Population 8,500 (6,500 Hobgoblin, 800 human, 600 Gnome, 300 Halfling, 300 other) Notable NPCs Lord Marshal Samar Gurhal LE Male Hobgoblin Magus 16 Overseer Schiran Janix NE Female Hobgoblin Kineticist 14 Overseer Efiran Janix TN Female Hobgoblin Kineticist 14 Dunas Salzor LN Male Hobgoblin Cleric of Vracar 13 Egurth Vaxsthra NE Male Hobgoblin Abjurer 14 Marketplace Base Value 4800 gp; Purchase Limit 25000 gp; Spellcasting 7th Minor Items 4d4; Medium Items 3d4; Major Items 1d6 Kesserarm was built overtop of the dwarven city of Hauruag, which was sacked during the last war between Massereen and Kiroth. What began as a staging camp became a key military fortress routing supplies to the front lines. Despite constant fighting in the surrounding region, Kesserarm has never come under direct attack and since the ceasefire brokered by the Kingdom of Rastria there has been an uneasy calm in these lands. Lord Marshal Samar Gurhal was bestowed control over this city for his service to the Empire of Massereen throughout the years. Gurhal's interest in this city were no secret, and once given his desires he was able to finally begin exploring the ruins of Hauruag and the treasures buried under a mountain of rubble. Recruiting a chapter of the church of Vracar, they have carefully begun excavating the old libraries and vaults of the ruined and collapsed city. Lord Marshal Gurhal richly rewards his closest followers and the church of Vracar. These lucky few reside in opulence in the city keep, now more of a palace than a fortress under Gurhal's rule. The garrison and a few wealthier Hobgoblins live outside the keep but within the thick inner walls. The rest of the population lives between the outer walls and inner walls, a cramped and uncomfortable place to reside. Retired military personnel make up the bulk of the population, and sullenly make due with their destitution. Since Kesserarm is still near the border with Kiroth there is a strict prohibition on any permanent structure being built within 2000 feet of the outer walls, forcing them to live in cramped quarters and giving little opportunity for any sort of industry in the surrounding area. Most of the money flowing into the city comes from outsiders who arrive fairly frequently. Some are family members of the many war dead, as Kesserarm is home to the graveyard where so many of the fallen are interred. Hobgoblins seeking the fate of family members who never returned are often advised to begin their search here. Other arrivals are scholars and noblemen interested in the church of Vracar that has situated itself here. Its vast collection of tomes - some unearthed from the Hauruag, some brought with the church when they arrived here - attracts many wealth individuals from the surrounding lands. Accommodations within the inner walls are expensive, and those in the keep proper are exorbitantly priced, but the church caters primarily to those with deep pockets and cares little for those of lesser means. Lord Gurhal is a shrewd ruler, and well aware that he can only push the local populace too far before their irritation rises to action. This is especially true with many of them being retired military personnel. He has fanned the flames of hatred against the dwarves of Kiroth, redirecting their anger away from him and blaming the economic malaise suffered by the majority of the settlement's residents on the dwarven threat. Dwarves know better than to show their face here, lest they become an outlet for the anger of the disenfranchised locals. The sisters Janix represent the interests of the ruling Supreme Council of Massereen, serving both to bolster the defenses of the city should it fall under attack while also giving a credible amount of scrutiny on Gurhal's rule. So far Gurhal's activities are consistent with the interests of the Council, but he resents the constant reminder that everything he has worked for can be taken away from him at the whims of the council. He treats the two Overseers with cautious deference. Category:Location Category:Settlement Category:Central Category:Small city Category:Massereen Category:Made by Dasrak